roanokelynchburg_broadcastingfandomcom-20200214-history
WROV
WROV-FM (96.3 MHz) is a radio station in the Roanoke/Lynchburg media market. It's licensed to Martinsville, Virginia serving the Roanoke Valley, the New River Valley, and parts of the northern Piedmont Triad and parts of Lynchburg. It's transmitter is located atop Cahas Mountain in Boones Mill, Virginia. It is owned by iHeartMedia and brands itself as "96.3 ROV" and is the heritage FM Rock station in the area. Technical Information Broadcast Station Class: C1 Effective Radiated Power: 14,000 Watts Height Above Average Terrain: 633 meters (2077 feet) Height Above Ground Level: 43 meters (141 feet) Height Above Sea Level: 1119 meters (3671 feet) HD Radio: Yes HD Radio Operations WROV began broadcasting in HD Radio in 2007, becoming one of the first HD Radio stations in the area WROV-HD2 carries a Modern Rock format known as "96.7/96.9 The Alternative Project." It is simulcasted on translators 96.7 W244AV Blacksburg (250 Watts from Price Mountain in Blacksburg) and W245BG Cave Spring (250 Watts off of Luckett Street in Roanoke) for the benefit of those with out an HD Radio receiver. It should also be noted that WROV-FM's HD signal is known to be knocked off the air on occasion. This is probably due to technical incompetence. DJ Schedule Weekdays (WROV-HD1) 12a-6a: Doc Renoo (syndicated from WBGG-FM Fort Lauderdale/Miami, Florida) 6a-10a: John Boy and Billy Big Show (syndicated from WRFX-FM Kannapolis/Charlotte, North Carolina) 10a-3p: Mackenzie 3p-7p: Joe Johnson (Program Director) 7p-12a: Sixx Sense with Nikki Sixx (syndicated) Weekdays (WROV-HD2) 12a-10a: Mel Taylor (syndicated from WJRR-FM Cocoa Beach/Orlando, Florida) 10a-3p: Aly Young (syndicated from WRDA-FM Canton/Atlanta, Georgia) 3p-7p: Josh Klinger (syndicated from WWDC-FM Washington, D.C.) 7p-12a: None? Saturday (WROV-HD1) 12a-6a: Josh "BMAN" Beaulieu (syndicated from WXTB-FM Clearwater/Tampa, Florida) 6a-10a: John Boy and Billy Big Show (syndicated from WRFX-FM Kannapolis/Charlotte, North Carolina) 10a-2p: Whiskey (syndicated?) 2p-7p: Matt Pencola (Syndicated?) 7p-12a: None Saturday (WROV-HD2) 12a-6a: Chuck "DZL" Thompson (syndicated from WEND-FM Salisbury/Charlotte, North Carolina) 6a-10a: Josh Klinger (syndicated from WWDC-FM Washington, D.C.) 10a-3p: Chris Rozak (syndicated from WEND-FM Salisbury/Charlotte, North Carolina) 3p-7p: :Theresarockface" (syndicated?) 7p-12a: Jason "Shroom" Schumm (syndicated from WEBN-FM Cincinnatti, Ohio) Sundays (WROV-HD1) 12a-6a: Josh "BMAN" Beaulieu (syndicated from WXTB-FM Clearwater/Tampa, Florida) 6a-10a: Marc Coppola (Syndicated from WAXQ-FM New York, New York) 10a-2p: Nicky (also from WJJS-FM) 2p-7p: Matt Pencola (syndicated?) 7p-10p: Joe Johnson (Program Director) 10p-12a: Sixx Sense with Nikki Sixx (syndicated) Sundays (WROV-HD2) 12a-6a: Chuck "DZL" Thompson (syndicated from WEND-FM Salisbury/Charlotte, North Carolina) 6a-10a: Josh Klinger (syndicated from WWDC-FM Washington, D.C.) 10a-3p: Chris Rozak (syndicated from WEND-FM Salisbury/Charlotte, North Carolina) 3p-7p: Mel Taylor (syndicated from WJRR-FM Cocoa Beach/Orlando, Florida) 7p-12a: Jason "Shroom" Schumm (syndicated from WEBN-FM Cincinnatti, Ohio) Call sign and format history WMVA (1975-1989): Adult Contemporary (?) WROV (1989-present): Rock Other stations with the WROV Call Sign The WROV calls were originally used by an am station in Roanoke (originally on 1490, then on 1240) which ran a successful Top 40 format from the 1950s-1980s(?), then an oldies format from the 1980s(?)-1998, when it simulcasted WROV-FM for a short time. The station is now known as WGMN-FM and carries a sports format. It had the format since 1998 and picked up ESPN Radio programming in 2006. There was also a television station on Channel 27 (later occupied by ABC Affiliate WRFT in the 1960s, now WFXR) which operated for a brief time in 1953. =